


Donut what to do

by SnowyMay



Series: Idiots in Love [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Donut Day 2017, Donut feels, Ficlet, Fluff, Happy Donut Day!, Idiots in Love, James Potter is a goober for Severus Snape, M/M, Sev has a lot, Snames, everybody has issues, kinda short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:19:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyMay/pseuds/SnowyMay
Summary: Severus is more than a little excited for a donut.





	Donut what to do

“And they aren’t the fluffiest, but Merlin the texture makes up for it!” James nodded excitedly as his boyfriend rambled over the donuts he planned to devour. Moral had been slowly dropping and James supposed that this was the school’s attempt to switch it around. James, however, had simple tastes when it came to the muggle treat. Unlike his boyfriend, who looked as excited as he had whenever he visited Slug & Jiggers. James knew he had a sweet tooth but this was getting weird.

“You seem really excited for a donut.” James fluffed his hair as they walked.

“Dad used to make them…” James almost stopped in his tracts as Severus hugged his books closer. The Slytherin kept moving and James followed, hand drifting to lightly bump into Severus’ empty one. “When I was little, before he lost his job at the factory…Every Saturday morning he’d make them for breakfast us. We’d watch Scooby Doo and eat them snuggling on the couch. He’d always make sure there was enough so I could have some for dessert for dinner…”

“I’ll make sure that they have them, Sevy.” His boyfriend brightened up, smiling.

“I asked the head house elf. He said he’d be pleased to.” Severus tucked his hair behind his ear, smiling lightly.

“Then I’ll make sure to be there.”

 

“The you shouldn’t have corrected him.” Severus sighed as he trudged to detention. Lily patted his back and departed her friend, off to get her fill of donuts. Screw swimsuit season.

“Then he shouldn’t have been an idiot and not know the difference between melted beetle and liquefied beetle.” He muttered. Slughorn glared at him as he walked in. Somehow he’d gone from a favorite to a punk in his eyes in just a few weeks. He assumed it would reverse soon enough, but until then he’d have to put up with the drunkard’s moods.

“Wash all the beakers, pots, cauldrons, tables and chairs. You may leave after you finish. NO magic.” Severus paused, then gave his best look of horror as the professor turned to sit.

“But I’ll miss the celebration!” He wailed. “It’s not fair!”

“Then you should think of it truly as a punishment and how you could have avoided it if you were respectful. I however, will go and enjoy tasty donuts. Unlike you.” Severus dramatically sighed at the ‘parting shot’ (even if a first year could give a better one), blinking back fake tears. The moment he was gone Severus raised his wand.

 

“Later, loser.” Sirius smirked as he left James to detention. James’s frown was mirrored in Professor McGonagall’s. Apparently trying to transform a classmate into a peanut butter and jelly sandwich was _dangerous and proving how doomed the great House of Gryffindor was_. She gestured to a seat that he took his seat. She instructed him to write the phrase until the parchment ran out. He picked up his quill and began scribbling on the parchment, careful not to get anymore length with an eyeroll.

_I will think before I act, especially in concern to my fellow wizards and magic._

Severus would be waiting for him, ready with his donuts and childhood memories and (well founded) deep set daddy issues. Waiting for his boyfriend who was stuck in detention for being an idiot.

_I will think before I act, especially in concern to my fellow wizards and magic._

He started scribbling faster, but knew it wouldn’t matter. He would be here until after the celebration, after Severus gave up waiting and went to bed upset. He kept scribbling.

_I will think before I act, especially in concern to my fellow wizards and magic._

James put down his quill. His Severus needed him.

Fuck it.

 

James was waiting for him when he entered the great hall, filled to the brim with students and faculty swarming the mountains of teetering donuts. Severus’ eyes locked with the pile of donuts his plate carried.

“Ready?” James pulled Severus towards the exit. “Sorry, but um…”

“No, it’s actually good. I got detention and if Slughorn sees me done already he’ll know I used magic.” They stopped in the courtyard and sat together. James handed Severus the piled high plate and watched him take a bite. The smile that covered his face as he bit into the cherry donut made the impending shit storm James knew was waiting for him worth it all. He followed suit, biting in.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I meant to post this on the second, but fuck damn it I am sick as all hell. I totally blame one of the ladies I work with.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed it (and had a donut!)  
> FYI I love cherry donuts (not fake cherries though), like those cherry tim-bits they used to have but bigger.


End file.
